A number of different variations of a retail item may be made available for purchase. For example, a particular clothing apparel item sold by or on behalf of a company, such as a type of jacket, may be available for purchase in a variety of sizes, colors, and designs. When searching for or browsing such items online, various sample images may be presented showing the different colors or designs that are available for purchase. Selecting a color or a set of colors from an image of a particular variation of a retail item to represent the variation in a sample image may not be readily achievable, particularly if multiple colors are present in the image of the variation.